The present invention relates to an auto changer device. Specifically, the present invention relates to an auto changer which may be utilized for automatically changing cassettes in a tape deck or the like.
Generally, auto changer devices for tape cassettes are known which are used for automatically changing a tape such as an audio cassette, when a currently playing tape has been fully played and another or a plurality of other tapes is installed provided in the changer device.
One such conventional auto changer device is know for example from Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 1-243265. Operation of such a conventional auto changer device will be described below with reference to FIGS. 82-85.
First, referring to FIG. 82, a plan view of an arrangement of cassette consoles according to the conventional arrangement is shown. As may be seen the consoles are circular In shape holding a plurality of cassettes in slots accessible from a peripheral surface thereof. Cassette selection is effected via a rotation arm 821 and a cassette transfer mechanism 822 associated therewith. According to this structure however, it is difficult to assure exact positional alignment between a cassette transport portion and the circular cassette consoles during tape selection operations and the like. Further, when a plurality of consoles is implemented, it is necessary to provide a separate tape transport mechanism including a cassette receiving transfer component between each. Thus, the cost and complexity of the auto changer unit becomes high. In addition, the above described arrangement requires a relatively large amount of space for mounting such circular rotating consoles.
Also, in such an arrangement, in addition to the above mentioned components, a console for mounting a cassette playing device and/or cassette compartments including driving means therefor must be provided. Further, a position detection apparatus must be utilized to assure correct alignment of components during tape transfer operations. For example, such a position detection means may be a photoelectric cell mounted proximate a tape shuttle compartment for monitoring a position of the tape transport mechanism.
Referring to FIG. 83, a diagram of such a positional detection means as implemented in the conventional cassette auto changer as described above is shown. As may be seen the detection portion, is positioned proximate a cassette insertion rack 300 having a plurality of cassette insertion chambers 301. The detection portion is configured as a plurality of photoelectric cells provided on the cassette insertion rack. While a movable cassette transport portion 303 within the casing of the auto changer device includes a photoelectric sensor, or the like, 304 thereon. The photoelectric sensor 304 is provided for detecting optimum alignment with a particular photoelectric cell 302 for facilitating calculation of an optimal positional relation between the cassette transport portion 303 and a given one of the cassette insertion chambers 301.
However, according to such arrangement, it is difficult to calculate the exact positional relation between the cassette transport portion and a selected cassette provided in one of the cassette insertion chambers 301 of the cassette rack 300 owing to the contours of the cassette rack. For example, in FIGS. 84 and 85, since the cassette rack 300 in the first case is rounded at an outer surface portion while the latter is tapered, or V-shaped, It becomes difficult to calculate positioning between a cassette and a cassette transport component with high accuracy. Further, according to such arrangement as seen in FIG. 85, rotation of the cassette rack 300 according to cassette selection operation makes accurate determination of a stop position difficult according to the conventional positional detection means.
Thus, while such conventional arrangements require a large space for installation, an operational reliability thereof is degraded.
Further, other conventional auto changer systems have been disclosed, such as in Japanese Patent Application 05-2804 and 07-37308. According to such arrangements, a cassette out port and a cassette in port are provided. That is, ports are provided for removing cassettes from the casing of the auto changer system and inserting cassettes thereinto. However, according to such arrangements, it is not possible to use the cassette input port only. Thus, operations such as when a plurality of cassettes are to be installed into the system become cumbersome. Also, according to the above arrangement, the output port alone may not be utilized for easily removing a plurality of cassettes from the auto changer system.
Japanese Patent Application 05-2804 includes a vertically and horizontally movable cassette support portion which is freely movable according to rotational movement. According to this, timing belts must be provided in the vertical and horizontal directions as well as motors for driving a tape transfer mechanism including the cassette support portion and a larger space is required for installation and electrical usage is increased. Also, electrical cable and wiring for providing such a cassette auto changer system becomes complex.
In addition, according to an auto changer system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,559, a retaining lock provided in each cassette insertion chamber of a cassette rack, is designed to be released by a lock releasing mechanism provided on the cassette transfer mechanism. However, according to this, a separate driving means is required for activating a lock release lever of the cassette transfer mechanism to engage a lock lever of a cassette insertion chamber. Thus, the complexity and number of component parts is increased in addition to a basic cost for the auto changer system.
Thus it has been required to provide a compact, reliable cassette auto changing apparatus having a relatively uncomplicated structure such that manufacturing expense and complexity are minimized while assuring a highly functional unit which may be installed in a comparatively small area space.
Also, it is desirable to provide a cassette auto changer system in which is simplified and has a reduced number of components.
Reliable determination of positioning between components is further required in such a compact cassette auto changer system.
In addition, reduced electrical requirements and simplified wiring, as well as smaller capacity cable is desirable in such an auto changer system.
Provision of cassette locking and release mechanisms which are simplified is desired.
A cassette auto changer system which may execute cassette transfer operations in a reduced space is necessary for providing a compact apparatus.
And, flexible use of port openings according to an operation desired by the user is a feature to be desired in such a cassette auto changer system.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the related art.
It is a another object of the invention to provide a compact, reliable cassette auto changer apparatus having a relatively uncomplicated structure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cassette auto changer system wherein manufacturing expense and complexity are minimized while assuring a highly functional unit which may be installed in a comparatively small area space.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cassette auto changer system which is simplified and has a reduced number of components.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cassette auto changer system wherein reliable determination of positioning between components is assured.
In addition, a further object of the invention is to provide a cassette auto changer system wherein reduced electrical requirements and simplified wiring, are provided as well as smaller capacity cable and cassette locking and release mechanisms which are simplified.
Another object is to provide a cassette auto changer system which may execute cassette transfer operations in a reduced space is necessary for providing a compact apparatus.
And, a further object is to provide a cassette auto changer system having flexible use of port openings according to an operation desired by the user.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a cassette auto changer system including tape signal reading means and selection means for selecting between a plurality of cassettes, comprising: a base console including a port for tape insertion or extraction operations and having a tape insert compartment; a drive console mounting the tape signal reading means; a cassette console mounting a cassette rack including a plurality of cassette receiving compartments; and tape transfer means for transporting tape cassettes between the cassette console and the drive console.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a cassette auto changer system including means for selectably providing a plurality of cassettes to be loaded into one or more tape signal reading means, comprising: a cassette rack including a plurality of cassette receiving compartments; a tape transfer mechanism operable to selectably transport cassettes between the cassette rack and the tape signal reading means; a pair of position detection portions provided in a longitudinal direction of an opening of each of the cassette receiving compartments at either side of the opening; a pair of position detection sensors provided on the tape transfer mechanism at a position substantially corresponding to a location of the position detection portions when the tape transfer mechanism is in a loading position relative to one of the cassette receiving compartments.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a cassette auto changer system including means for selectably providing a plurality of cassettes to be loaded into one or more tape signal reading means, comprising: a cassette rack including a plurality of cassette receiving compartments; a tape transfer mechanism operable to selectably transport cassettes between the cassette rack and the tape signal reading means; wherein a pair of position detection portions provided in a longitudinal direction of an opening of each of the cassette receiving compartments at either side of the opening; a pair of position detection sensors provided on the tape transfer mechanism at a position substantially corresponding to a location of the position detection portions when the tape transfer mechanism is in a loading position relative one of the cassette receiving compartments; a pair of opposed slanted reference lines provided above each of the position detection portions and a reference position indicator therebetween; wherein in a direction perpendicular to a scanning direction of the tape transport means a positional reference line is provided, wherein, between the opposed slanted reference lines, a positional detection area and a non-detection area defined therein and a non-detection and a positional detection area are defined outside of the slanted reference lines.
Also, according to the invention, there is provided a cassette auto changer system including means for selectably providing a plurality of cassettes to be loaded into one or more tape signal reading means, comprising: a cassette rack including a plurality of cassette receiving compartments; a cassette port accessible from an outer side of the auto changer apparatus whereby cassettes may be inserted or removed from the auto changer apparatus; a tape transfer mechanism operable to selectably transport cassettes between the cassette rack and the tape signal reading means and the cassette port; a YES/NO sensor at the cassette port for determining whether a cassette is present in the cassette port; and control means active such that, when a YES indication determined by the YES/NO sensor changes to a NO determination, the control means sets the cassette port at an IN port empty condition and, when in such IN port empty condition the YES/NO sensor changes to a YES condition wherein a cassette is present in the cassette port, operation of the tape transfer mechanism to the cassette port is disabled and an IN port loaded condition is determined, and when, in an IN port empty condition of the cassette port, operation of the tape transfer means is detected by the YES/NO sensor, the control means determines an OUT port loaded condition of the cassette port, and when in the OUT port loaded condition a change from YES to NO is determined by the YES/NO sensor, an IN port empty condition of the cassette port is determined by the control means.
In addition, according to a still further aspect, of the invention, there is provided a cassette auto changer system including means for selectably providing a plurality of cassettes to be loaded into one or more tape signal reading means, comprising: a cassette rack including a plurality of cassette receiving compartments; a tape transfer mechanism operable to selectably transport cassettes between the cassette rack and the tape signal reading means; wherein at least horizontal rotation of a movable cassette shuttle body of the tape transfer mechanism is possible; and a transfer area whereat up/down movement of the tape transfer mechanism is possible; a rotation area is defined for allowing rotation of the cassette shuttle body of the tape transfer mechanism.
Another aspect of the invention provides a cassette auto changer system including means for selectably providing a plurality of cassettes to be loaded into one or more tape signal reading means, comprising: a cassette rack including a plurality of cassette receiving compartments; a tape transfer mechanism operable to selectably transport cassettes between the cassette rack and the tape signal reading means; a console portion of the cassette includes horizontally disposed guide rails at upper and lower sides of the cassette rack; and an electrically conductive rail disposed proximate the horizontally disposed guide rails; wherein a cassette shuttle body of the tape transfer mechanism is movable along the guide rails via the electrically conductive rail.
And, a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a plurality of cassettes to be loaded into one or more tape signal reading means, comprising: a cassette rack including a plurality of cassette receiving compartments; a tape transfer mechanism operable to selectably transport cassettes between the cassette rack and the tape signal reading means; a cassette supporting shuttle body, operably associated with the tape transfer mechanism; wherein the cassette supporting shuttle body is rotatably moveable in both horizontal and vertical directions.
According to a yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a cassette auto changer system including means for selectably providing a plurality of cassettes to be loaded into one or more tape signal reading means, comprising: a cassette rack including a plurality of cassette receiving compartments; a tape transfer mechanism operable to selectably transport cassettes between the cassette rack and the tape signal reading means; a cassette supporting shuttle body, operably associated with the tape transfer mechanism; and a cassette hand portion connected with the cassette supporting shuttle body operable to effect extraction operation from a selected one of the cassette receiving compartments of the cassette rack; wherein the cassette hand portion further includes an unlock lever, engageable with a corresponding lock lever of the cassette receiving compartments for effecting an unlocked state of the cassette receiving compartment during engagement with the cassette hand portion for facilitating extraction operation.
Additionally, one aspect of the invention provides a cassette auto changer system including means for selectably providing a plurality of cassettes to be loaded into one or more tape signal reading means, comprising: a cassette rack including a plurality of cassette receiving compartments; a tape transfer mechanism operable to selectably transport cassettes between the cassette rack and the tape signal reading means; upper and lower guide rails disposed at an upper side of the auto changer system; a horizontally movable slider portion of the tape transfer mechanism disposed above the guide rails; a cassette shuttle body movable along a vertical path intersecting a horizontal path of the slider portion; and driving means for the cassette shuttle body also acting as driving means for the horizontally movable slider portion.
And also, according to the invention, there is provided a cassette auto changer system including means for selectably providing a plurality of cassettes to be loaded into one or more tape signal reading means, comprising: a cassette rack including a plurality of cassette receiving compartments; a tape transfer mechanism operable to selectably transport cassettes between the cassette rack and the tape signal reading means; the tape transfer mechanism including a cassette supporting shuttle body Including an opposed pair of cassette guide portions engageable with opposed side portions of a cassette disposed in a selected cassette receiving compartment of the cassette rack; centering means for driving the cassette guide portions in left and right directions in relation to an axis thereof for effecting centering operation of the cassette guide portions.